Nothing To Remember
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: After eleven years, Sky is finally back in her home town La Push. She has always dreamed of a calm and peaceful life, but sooner or later her past will catch up to her. EC/OC
1. Prologue

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Nothing To Remember_

* * *

Title: Nothing To Remember*

Fandom: Twilight

Genre: Drama/ Romance

Author: Sunrisepainter

Language: English

Raiting: T

Summary: After eleven years Sky is finally back in her home town. Unfortunately, she does not have any good memories of La Push. However, she is more than happy to leave behind her alcohol dependent mother to start all over. With the help of her cousin who lives together with her husband and son in the reservation, she finds a small apartment in Forks. Sky always dreamed of a calm and peaceful life, but sooner or later her past will catch up to her. EC/OC

* * *

Nothing To Remember

 _by Sunrisepainter_

Prologue

* * *

He had already noticed the girl when she was getting on the bus at the airport. However, it was due to her striking appearance which differed so much from the look of the other passengers. She had black, curly hair and a bronze-colored skin which fluoresced in the sunlight. She wore a white baseball cap which was pulled almost down to her nose, so that no one could see the rest of her face. She was disturbingly skinny, and due to the oversized t- shirt and the dirty jeans she looked even more pitiful. The bus driver had met a lot of unfortunate passengers in his life and felt even more sympathetic for them if they were this young, especially if hey looked as poor and miserable as this girl.

Until now, she did not even utter a single word,. Instead, she just silently gave him the money for the ticket. After that, she disappeared somewhere in the back of the bus. In the review mirror, he could see how her head bounced to the rhythm of the driving vehicle. She was asleep.

His route was almost finished and the girl still did not bother to leave. Passengers got on and got off, but she did not move an inch.

In the end, he was forced to wake her up. Carefully, so that he would not scare her, he touched her shoulder:  
"Miss, this is the last stop. You have to get off now."

She slowly lifted her head up. Her cap slipped off her head and exposed her brown sleepy eyes. She was indeed pretty, although she was a bit too skinny. Her cheeks were haggard and her face was relatively pale compared to the rest of her body.

"Where am I?", she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. When she noticed that she had lost her cap, she quickly picked it up and put it back on her head as if she did not want anyone to recognize her face.

"We're near Highway 101, not far away from the airport. Did you miss your bus stop? If you want to, you can use my phone to call someone to get you", the bus driver offered.

"No thanks. I will manage somehow", she said quietly and picked up her backpack.

"If you say so", the bus driver shrugged his shoulders, "but in case you get hungry, there's a diner just at the end of this road. It's not expensive and the food is really good. The owner is an old friend of mine. She will definitely help you if you're in trouble."

"Thanks a lot", the girl mumbled and stumbled head over heels off the bus as if she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Strange girl", the bus driver scratched his head with worry, "hopefully, she will make it."

* * *

 _ **End of Prologue.**_

* * *

*Unfortunately, I had to change the title. The original story is called "Severed Tie" and written in German. As I couldn't upload two stories with the same title, I was forced to change it.


	2. Chapter I

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Nothing To Remember_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for taking a look at my second story about the Twilight-Saga. It would be nice if some of you would tell me their opinion ;). I also want to thank the guest who left the first positive comment ^-^_

* * *

 **Nothing To Remember**

 _by Sunrisepainter_

* * *

Chapter I

Even though she was quite tired, the girl found her way to the reservation somehow. She did not talk English for a long time, therefore, she did not dare to ask someone for directions. However, she was lucky that everything seemed to be well-signposted in America. Countless cars passed her by as she was walking along the edge of the wood. Actually, someone wanted to pick her up, but unfortunately she missed the right bus stop. She neither had the number nor the address of her cousin. The only clue she had was the name "La Push".

She grew up there herself, but she kind of deleted all the memories of her childhood. That was why she barely could remember this area. There were several reasons shy she did not want to remember anything at all. Sighing, she pulled the baseball cap further down to her face. It already began to dawn and she hoped imploringly that she would reach the reservation right on time. Everything she was looking for was a comfortable bed...

A loud honking sound behind her back made her flinch. After looking over her shoulder, she caught the glimpse of an old truck which slowly moved alongside her. Was it meant for her?

Certainly, as nobody else was around. When the truck stopped next to her at the side of the road, she automatically hastened her steps. Hopefully, the driver was not a shdy person. They were in the middle of nowhere and surely nobody would hear her scream.

Her cousin actually warned her not to walk around alone in this place, but no it was too late already. When the door of the truck shut, she started to run. She did not even care as she lost her cap. She just run. As fast as she could.

She heard that somebody was chasing after her. The heavy steps could only be the ones of a full grown man. Her legs turned to jelly. She knew that she could not go on like this any longer. What could she actually do? How could she escape from the stranger?

"Jamie? Aren't you Jamie, are you?"  
She stopped dead in her tracks. How did he knew her name? Gasping, the person approached her. She still did not move an inch. She was just too shocked.

"Hey", the man softly touched her arm. She shied away and tripped over a branch. There was a thud as she fell on her backside.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you okay?", the strange man leaned over her in worry.

He was muscular and he had a similar hair color as herself. In fact, he must have been born in La Push as well. She estimated his age about thirty-five. His hair was short and black and he had a three-day beard. All in all, he did not look like a serial killer or a rapist. However, she knew that the appearance did not always accorded with the inside of a person. There ere too many bad people around.

"I'm going to help you stand up", he gave her his hand, but she roughly pushed at away and got up on her own.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?", she asked harshly and she gave him a piercing glance.

"I'm Elan. I'm the husband of your cousin Laura. Nice to meet you, Jamie."

"Sky!"

"Pardon me?", he seemed to be confused.

"Everyone just calls me Sky", she mumbled. She was ashamed that she did not recognize him immediately as she had already known him all her life.

"I didn't want to scare you, Sky. You weren't at the bus stop where were actually wanted to meet, so I went looking for you. Luckily, I've found you. If not, your cousin would have made mincemeat of me", he laughed. The girl did not answer him.

"Oh, I don't want to bug you. Everyone tells me that I talk too much, so tell me if you need some silence. You're probably very tired and 'm sure you want to go to bed as soon as possible. I can't blame you for that. It would be best if you get in the car for starters. Don't you have anything else beside that backpack?", he too a look around in surprise.

"No", she said. Without saying another word, she got in the car and placed her backpack between her legs.

"You can put your things on the backseat if it bothers you", Elan offered and got behind the steering wheel.

"It doesn't", she said without looking at him.

"I get it", the man answered and laughed once more, "you're not the talkative one. At least try to rest a little. The reservation is still ten minutes away from here."

Even if she did not want admit it at that moment, she was secretly very glad that he found her on time. She would have never made it if she had walked the rest of the way.

It did not take as long as she expected to reach the place-name sign saying "La Push". It marked the beginning of a whole new world. The houses looked plainer and poorer. Because it was already way past midnight, the street looked deserted. Now and then, they passed teenagers which lingered at the roadside with beer cans and cigarettes. Sometimes, they saw a dog or cat passing the road or they saw a family on their veranda enjoying the mid night air before heading to bed. The Quileute cared a lot about family life.

"At the moment, there are about 400 people living in the reservation", Elan explained, " the clan's getting smaller and smaller. A lot of our people can't find work around here and they relocate to bigger cities like Seattle or Olympia. However, it is often not that easy leaving the reservation, 'cause everyone knows everyone here. That's the reason why we feel like one big family, but I bet you know what I mean as you've already lived her, too."

"No, I can't remember", she mumbled. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cold windowpane.

Elan did not comment on that and decided to keep silent for the rest of the ride.

Elan, his wife and their young son Dillen lived in a plain, yellowish frame house. It looked like the typical American houses she sometimes saw on TV, with green window shutters and a spacious veranda which was filled with a vast number of flower pots. As the end of summer was near, most of the pants and flowers were either dry or completely withered.

Elan parked the truck on the driveway and they ascended the steps up to the veranda. A lukewarm breeze blew and softly moved the wind chime in the door frame. Inherently, it seemed to be a peaceful and calm place. Sky was not used to this. Up to now, she had usually lived in big European cities where noise and rush were part of everyday life. It would be very hard to cope with her new life.

"Dillen's already asleep, so we have to be a little more quiet", Elan whispered after he had opened the front door.

A strange smell which was a mixture of cold meat, fruit and oleander reached her nostrils. A young woman with ponytail left the kitchen and smiled as she saw Sky.

"Hello Jamie, nice to finally meet you again", she hugged the younger woman and kissed her husband.

"Did you have a nice flight, Jamie?", she asked worriedly. Sky nodded and was too tired to point out that she preferred to be called by her nickname.

"I see", her cousin laughed gently,"jet lag. It was a long flight. I've prepared the bed in the guest room for you. We've still got tomorrow to get to know each other better. After all, it is now almost eight years ago that we saw each other. Let's go upstairs."

Thankfully, Sky, carrying her few belongings, trudged after her cousin.

"The room is not very big or well furnished", Laura admitted and pointed at the blue wallpaper with teddy bears on it, "this room was actually planned for a second child, but..." She did not end her sentence and Sky did not have the need to ask further.

"Just make yourself at home. Good night", the young woman gave her one last smile and then softly closed the door.

Sky threw her backpack carelessly on the floor and plunked herself down on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. She did not even accomplish to change clothes let alone to waste another thought about her new life in the reservation as she was fast asleep. Anyway, it was the first time in awhile that she was not haunted by wild, distracting dreams.

The ensuing morning the young woman still felt a little exhausted, yet, she did not want to spend the whole day in bed. That is the reason why she splashed some water in her face and went down to the kitchen where her cousin was already setting the breakfast table. It was not even half past six.

"Oh Jamie, you're up early? Did you feel sleepless?", Laura sounded like a worried mother.

"No, it's just that I'm already alert", Sky explained.

"Great, in that case you can already eat something. I've made some pancakes. It might be very different from the European cuisine, but I hope you'll like it anyway", Laura said and shoved a plate filled with a pile of pancakes and a lot of syrup on top in her direction. Sky thanked her and sat down at the table. Although her stomach rumbled like crazy, she only managed to eat two of the pancakes. However, they were really tasty.

"Where's your husband?", she asked after finishing her meal.

"Oh, Elan usually gets up first. He works on a farm and that's the reason why he has to get up early to feed the cattle."

"I see."

Sky took a closer look at her cousin. She only knew this familiar face from photos. Laura was not what everyone would call beautiful, but she had a warm, motherly smile. Although she was just thirteen years older than herself, Sky felt really secure around her. Laura did not ask unpleasant questions (at least not until now) and she seemed to be quite happy about her little cousin visiting her.

"Thank you very much for inviting me here. I would've never thought that you would actually answer my letter..." Sky blushed a little.

"We're family. You're very welcome, so you don't need to be embarrassed or anything. I get why you wanted to escape", she made a short break and Sky tried to avoid her gaze, "moreover, Dillen is very excited to meet you. We don't have that much relatives around here, therefore, he was already all hyper yesterday.

"Ho old is he now?", Sky wanted to know. She was relieved to talk about something else.

"Six. Next summer he'll start school. He's a good boy and he's being quite helpful. A lot of people like him and sometimes, he acts like he's older than he actually is", Laura beamed with joy. Sky felt her heart twinge a little. This sparkling and pride she had never seen in her own mother's eyes.

"But you'll understand what I mean as soon as you get to know him better", Laura took the pan off the stove and sat down across from her cousin.

"And now tell me, what's your plan?"

Sky sighed. She actually never thought about it seriously. She had just been happy to breathe some new air. The change of scenery was already affecting her in quite a positive way.

"To tell the truth, I don't have a clue. First, I'm probably going to look for a job and my own apartment. After all, I can't stay forever with you."

"Don't worry about stuff like that", Laura reassured her, "we like to have you here. Even until you've saddled down. Furthermore, you're only nineteen now. You've still got all your life in front of you."

It was the first time after weeks that Sky accomplished a faint smile. Her cousin was really great. Even though they did not see each other for eight years, she readily accepted her as part of her family.

"For now, I still have some money some friends lent to me", Sky clarified, "but I want to earn my own as soon as possible."

"I know what you mean", Laura nodded her head, "it would a good idea to look around in Forks for starters. That's the next bigger place around here and some stores are surely looking for temporary helpers."

She darted a glance at the kitchen clock:

"If you hurry, you'll still reach the next bus. The bus stop to Forks is just around the corner."

"Thanks, I'll leave straightaway."

"I'll root for you, Jamie."

"Can you do me a favor, Laura? I don't like it to be called by my birth name. It brings back too many bad memories. Could you call me Sky instead? That's the nickname given to me by my friends."

"Well, it'll be hard to get used to it, but I'll try my best", the other woman winked at her.

Yes, it had been the right decision to go to America.

When Sky walked down the dusty road to the bus stop, she had the awkward feeling that everyone was starring at her. Her appearance did not stand out that much as she was rather plain looking, but it seemed like everybody knew that she had not lived here for quite some time. An unfamiliar face. She pulled her baseball cap further down her face and hoped that nobody would address her.

Nevertheless, her wish was not granted.

"Hey, you're new 'round her, aren't ya? Need someone to show ya 'round?", a well-build, young man asked brashly as she passed him by. There was an obnoxious smirk on his lips.

"No need", she mumbled and hastened her steps. She was used to guys hitting on her, but that did not mean she enjoyed it. It was annoying.

"Yo, why not? Hold up! Just tell me your name and where ya from", he grabbed her arm, so that she had to stop.

"Don't touch me!", she hissed and furiously turned around. Only now, she noticed that there were at least four guys following her. They did not seem to be older than seventeen and all of them had this smudgy grin on their face. Sky did not even want to spend another second with these lowlifes.

"You're from another country, aren't ya? I'm so into accents", another guy with long hair and beard stubble winked at her. She felt sick.

If she said anything misleading right now, she would possibly never get rid of these bastards.

"I don't like to be accosted from the side. Therefore, leave me alone before I'm going to miss my bus", she declared with a furious undertone in her voice. The young men started to snort with laughter:  
"Geez, this hot stuff has the balls!"

"Hey babe, if ya even pull off that tigress act in bed, ya can drop in at my place anytime.!"

She blushed deep red up to her hairline. Were all of the American guys that shameless?

She gave the boy who was nearest to her a powerful push and seized the moment of their surprise to make a bolt for it. Unfortunately, these guys seemed to be more than obtrusive.

"Ya nuts! Are ya some kind of a monster's bride or what?", the one she had pushed whined and roughly clutched her upper arm. Gradually, she had enough. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was to be touched by random people.

"I've told you before not to touch me", she tried to free herself from his grip, but he was much stronger than her.

"Listen sweetie!", his face was precariously close to hers now, "I don't take shit from some lunatic bitch like you. No matter how darn steamy she is. And if I want, I can change tune right now. So, be watch it! As long as you're obedient, we can have some fun together.. If not..."

"Come on, Wesley. You don't have the guts to lay hands on a girl", a new voice laughed, "or didn't your mommy teach you that you shouldn't harm girls?"

Astonished, the guy who was obviously called Wesley spun around and finally let go of Sky. She stumbled back a few steps and rubbed her aching arm.

"Oh dear, it's Cameron and Ateara,. I should have known that it's you", Wesley mocked and gave the two guys, who came across the group, a contemptuous look, "just because you belong to the chosen ones, doesn't mean you can mess with everyone's business."

"Did you hear, Quil? They call us the chosen ones lately", one of the two boys laughed. The other one chuckled, too:

"The way he phrased it makes it sound like something bad or what do you think, Jared?"

"Wesley's right. Just keep out of it!", another guy barged into their conversation.

"But we didn't dd anything, yet. We just think it's extremely interesting how gutless you are. Just enough to assault an innocent girl. Four on one, very brave of you. I never would've expect something so low from you, Wes", the guy who was called Jared shook his head in disappointment. The two newcomers were way taller and broader than the others. They did not wear any shirts and it seemed to Sky as if they wanted to show off their well-toned chest even more by leaving it bare. Both of them had suntanned skin and in other respects also looked like usual Quileute (apart from their exceptional height). Quil was a little shorter than Jared and Jared a little wider than Quil. They looked as if they were at least older than twenty.

Wesley huffed:

"Let's go guys, before these two wannabe- heroes call their awesome friends. I don't fell like clashing with Sam and his gang."

"And say hello to your mothers from us. They better keep an eye on you. They should now what you're up to so early in the morning!", Quil yelled after them. In return, he got to see their middle finger.

"What a bunch of idiots", Jared, the one who had first interfered, groaned and then he flashed a kind smile at Sky., "don't let them get to you. They like to show off, but if you get to know them better, you realize that they're nothing more than talk."

"Thanks", Sky mumbled and tried to arrange her baseball cap in way that they could not see her face.

"Don't mention it. You're surely Laura's cousin, aren't you? I've heard her and my mother talk about you. I'm Jared Cameron by the way. I live right next to your cousin", he chattered happily and gave her his hand. Compared to hers, it looked like an enormous paw. Moreover, his hand was unusually hot.

"Sky", she just answered.

"Interesting name. Is it your birth name? I'm Quill by the way. Quil Ateara", the other guy shook hands with her as well. His hand was hot, too. Maybe it was some hereditary thing?

"Just a nickname", she explained briefly.

"I see. Anyway, it sounds kinda cool", Jared laughed.

"Thanks."

"At any rate, nice to meet you. If you like, you can visit me and my mom anytime. Your cousin and Dillen often come over for dinner. Maybe, we'll see each other again some time."

"And let us know straightaway if you need our help again", Quil added.

"Thank you very much", she thanked them a second time. Although these two seemed to be pretty nice and were not as pushy as the others before, she did not want to male use of their help ever again.

"Well, we don't want to keep you any longer. You seem to be in a hurry", Jared had noticed her impatience, "then, see you around."

"Yeah, see you", she managed to spare them one last faint smile before she hurried away to still get her bus on time.

She would not stay in the reservation for long anyway. Therefore, it was best to socialize with the people as little as possible. Even if this meant that she appeared to be somewhat abrasive. Somehow, she had got the feeling that she had met Jared and Quil before. Perhaps in the past, when she had lived here once. That was especially the reason why it was probably best to never meet them again. She never would have imagined that both of them were having similar thoughts at the same time.

"Hey Quil, did she also remind you of someone?"

"Probably. She had lived here before though."

"We went to same school, but I can just vaguely remember our elementary school days. After phasing, my childhood seems like a distant memory to me. As if it way a very long time ago."

"I feel the same, Jared. Unfortunately, I couldn't clearly see her face. Do think she hid it intentionally?"

"Maybe, we'll find our sooner or later, Anyhow, my mom told me to be nice to her, because her life wasn't that great until now."

"Do you know any details?"

"No, but I hope we'll learn more about her past soon", Jared stroke his own hair and stared at the spot where Sky way standing just some time ago, "I'm going to ask Kim whether she remembers anything about Laura's cousin. After all, she remembers more about our childhood than us."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter One.**_


End file.
